witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Küldetések
This page is a finding aid which lists all quests in ''A Witcher'' first by Act (or Chapter), and then alphabetically. Simply click on the appropriate Act icon above to get to the section you need. Each quest will only appear in the Act where it originally appeared, even if the quest persists through more than one Act. Prológus Első Fejezet Második Fejezet Harmadik Fejezet Negyedik Fejezet Ötödik Fejezet |- | A Magic Formula || Mocsár Temető || Kalkstein || |- | Bloodwing || Mocsár Temető || Vesper || * Killing Vesper intiates this quest, the Royal huntsman tells Geralt about him but that does not initiate the quest |- | Dice Poker: The Legend || Foltest's castle || King Foltest || * this quest seems independent of previous Dice quests (on one occasion I did not complete the sharper quest, but was still able to do this quest.) |- | Her Highness the Striga || Striga's crypt || King Foltest || * The King himself gives Geralt his quest after the cut scene when he first enters Old Vizima |- | Hope Burns Bright || Mocsár Temető || Zoltan || |- | Mud and Velvet || Mocsár Temető || Antoinette || * Speaking with Antoinette at King Foltest's castle |- | Saint Gregory's Litany || Mocsár Temető || Order armorer || |- | Sweet Revenge || Mocsár Temető || Geralt || * Basically Geralt decides he must continue and defeat Salamandra .. no one really asks him to do this. |- | The Bloedzuiger Contract || Mocsár Temető || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Bruxa Contract || Old Vizima || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Cemetaur Contract || Mocsár Temető || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Flame That Cleanses || Mocsár Temető || White Rayla || |- | The Garkain Contract || Old Vizima || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Vampiress of the Swamp || Mocsár Temető || Lilly || * Killing Lilly intiates this quest, the Royal huntsman tells Geralt about her but that does not initiate the quest |- | The Wraith Contract || Old Vizima || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | Under a Fiery Sky || Mocsár Temető || Nurses || |- | The Green March || Mocsár Temető || Druids in the cave || * NOT an official quest. Speak with one of the Elder (not the Eldest) Druids in the Druids' cave to get the necessary information to complete this "task" |} Epilógus Kategória:The Witcher - Küldetések Kategória:The Witcher számítógépes játék cs:Úkoly de:Quest-Liste nach Kapiteln en:List of Quests by Act es:Misiones fr:Quêtes it:Lista delle missioni per Capitolo pl:Zadania